


[Podfic] Femslash Dís and Mama Ri

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Cover Art, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: For the prompt from Tagath: Dís and Mama Ri bonding over have impossible children who do stupid (but incredibly great) things?





	[Podfic] Femslash Dís and Mama Ri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miscelany and Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833992) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html). Also posted on [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/149713.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/175181842103/fandom-the-hobbit-pairing-d%C3%ADsdori-and-nori). Thank you to Thorinsmut for giving me permission to podfic your fic! ♥ Also, [this is the specific chapter I podficced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/833992/chapters/1956463).

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Arda/Hobbit_femslash-dis-and-mama-ri_thorinsmut_sylvaine.mp3) (1.5 MB | 0:03:22)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
